


痕·上

by orphan_account



Series: 《痕》 [1]
Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: * OOC剧情*Gay essay* 本系列有生子* Patriot不忘初心牢记使命砥砺前行！（不是，但是爱他们是真）
Relationships: 平&强, 毅&强, 社会主义兄弟情
Series: 《痕》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634896
Kudos: 5





	痕·上

**Author's Note:**

> 习秦轩=习近平  
> 李皖之=李克强

某日早上，一国政治高层的7位领导们正在中南海召开高层秘密会议，期间因一项决策7人政见不合，导致这场会议在这项决策上足足僵持了一个多小时，始终未能将会议的其他事项继续进行下去，但7人都不愿因政事而打破彼此亲密的友谊，其余5人见状纷纷找借口离开会议室。  
“你们等下，落下我了。” 李皖之看见那5人跑路，便转身就要跑，却被习秦轩一把拽回。  
李皖之转头疑惑：“这…这应该算散会了…吧？”  
“那也不许走。”习秦轩忍不住的笑。  
“What is the hell”  
习秦轩直接趴在桌子上乐，说：“怎么？不行？”  
“fantastic！！”  
习秦轩一脸疑惑，“什么玩意儿？不是，我不让走你说什么英语？”  
李皖之饶了饶头翻了白眼，“还不是被你逼的。”  
习秦轩笑着举起一个手做投降姿势，“我错啦，那么，总理打算怎么罚我？”  
“今晚我要骑大马回住处。” 李皖之开启了撒娇模式。  
习秦轩笑着，“我觉得我还是背你回去比较好。”  
不知是不是李皖之有孕在身却不自知，最近脾气有点古怪，易燃易爆炸，他直接白了一眼习秦轩赌气似的一屁股坐在椅子上，语气不乏撒娇口吻，“哼！我不管啦！”  
习秦轩见状起身走到他的椅子后面，扶着椅子后背，“反正我也有办法让你走。”  
李皖之一惊，“干....干啥玩意儿？！”  
习秦轩耸肩，“没干什么，就是有办法，你最好坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”  
“咋...咋还搞的跟审犯人一样.....” 李皖之有点慌乱，咽口水，“我没啥好交代的。”  
习秦轩摸摸他的脑袋，上半身已经前倾靠在椅子靠背上，“确定没什么交代？”  
李皖之心跳加快，又慌忙吞了几次口水，“我....我....好吧...前天中午是睡在王部长家的....”  
习秦轩一愣，没想到会套出来这个，便继续发问：“还有吗？”  
李皖之低头咬紧牙关唇，心怦怦乱跳，手攥紧自己的西装裤，“没...没了。”  
习秦轩寻思着还能再套到什么，于是又加重靠在椅子上的力度，声音压低，“真的没了？嗯？你可是党员啊，不能说谎。”  
李皖之的周身都被习秦轩强大的气场压着，静的都能听到自己心跳贼快的声音，攥紧西装裤的手浸出一手汗，眼神闪烁不定，眉头微皱，“你...你也是党员...不能...不能逼人就犯。”  
习秦轩逐渐开始换姿势，直接走到他的旁边，胳膊扶着椅子后背，对着他的耳朵轻笑，“只不过让你说实话，没有逼你就犯的意思，难不成——你怕了？”  
李皖之尝试掩饰慌乱的神情但是失败了，躲开习秦轩头，“你才怕了 我...我该交代的都交代了...我走了。”说罢便欲起身。  
只可惜习秦轩把他的情绪读的一清二楚，伸出另一只手按住他的肩让他坐下，饶有兴致的看着他，把他的脸轻轻掰过来让他直视自己的眼睛，“你倒是说说我怎么怕了？嗯？”  
李皖之努力使自己慌乱不安的情绪平静下来，看着习秦轩挤出一个微笑，“主席，你这样对总理私自逼迫真不怕被外界知道吗？”  
习秦轩的嘴角微微挑起来，欲望在眼睛里已经无法隐藏，“现在有人看见吗？嗯？”  
李皖之的慌乱已转换为害怕和不安，攥紧西装裤的手不知出了几次汗早已没了知觉，嘴角略微抽动，“不愧是主席啊！真是好计谋！但，你别忘了，现在是科技时代，这里是会议室，有摄像头。”说完便嘴角上扬略带得意。  
习秦轩被他的这样一番话逗乐，乐完之后擦掉自己笑出的眼泪，“你觉得这个会议室像是有摄像头的地方吗？嗯？为什么我们七个人开会没有图像?单独在这里面开，你自己难道……还是说，你这是自欺欺人？”  
李皖之见自己的心思被识破后缓缓闭上眼，过了一会睁开紧盯着习秦轩，“你到底想干什么？”  
习秦轩把他的下巴抬起来，看着他的眼睛笑笑，“总理，你觉得呢？”  
李皖之的下巴被迫抬起，逼着看着习秦轩的眼睛，咬着牙，好一会头用力向旁边转去，逃开习秦轩的魔抓，双手用力向前一推，站起来就要往外跑去。  
习秦轩抢先碰到了他的肩，死死拽着肩上的衣服，顺带轻轻把已经打开的门关上，“跑什么？嗯？”  
李皖之瞬间有点绝望，但是依旧反抗，“这都散会好久了，我也得处理我的政务了，还....还请主席批准。”说完就头偏向一边，眼神闪烁。  
习秦轩把他一把推在门上，看着他的躲闪的眼睛心里一股无名之火，“你难道是想要玩火吗，总理？”  
李皖之有点紧张不安但努力镇定看着习秦轩，一脸质疑，“我玩火？难道不是你一直在抓着我不放吗？！主席！”  
“难道我留下你是罪有应得？嗯？” 习秦轩有点生气但是还是不敢轻易对他动手。  
李皖之平息怒气，安静看着习秦轩，“我们最近火都有点大，不如暂时先分开一段时间，各自冷静下吧。”  
“你这是……干什么？” 习秦轩有点疑惑又有点生气。  
李皖之看了一眼习秦轩随后看向别处，“为了我们好。”  
习秦轩不敢惹他生气以免搞得他不自在，轻轻松开，吻了一下他的脸，开了门，微微回过头，“我的目的永远是为了你好。”  
李皖之看着他的背影心里不知道为什么揪了一下，扯出一个苦笑，“谢谢主席了！”  
习秦轩站在门口有点颤抖，却又无奈点头离开。  
李皖之看着他离去，便再也忍不住瘫坐在椅子上，眼神空洞和疲惫不堪。

李皖之回到住处，收拾了一下行李 最后依依不舍的看了一下屋子，转身默默的离开，每走一步心都痛的难以呼吸。他在成功入住了酒店后，无精打采的躺在床上，衣服啥都都没脱，想着白日里发生的事情，想着想着就沉沉的睡去。


End file.
